


Breathless

by lisa6



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Crying During Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, also it took me less than an hour to write this so it is definitely super high quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa6/pseuds/lisa6
Summary: Ronan and Adam have sex.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. Enjoy (perhaps).

Ronan watches Adam’s chest, its rise and fall. He’s tan—sun-golden and beautiful—and Ronan’s heart feels heavy, so full of emotion it might burst and expose him for what he is, and it leaves him breathless.

Adam turns onto his side, facing Ronan, his dark blue eyes open and bright and glossy, his lips pink and slightly swollen still. Ronan tries not to reach out and fails. He clenches his jaw as the underside of his arm slides across cheap sheets, warmed by bodies buzzing with energy, and Adam’s skin is so soft underneath the pad of his thumb as it follows the line of his cheekbone.

Adam’s fingers curl around Ronan’s wrist and he must feel the pulse, quick and steady. Maybe he feels Ronan’s breath, too, with how close they are. Maybe he’s already exposed, Ronan thinks. Maybe he’s always been.

Adam scoots closer still, and Ronan feels like burning up. He needs to come up for air, he needs to get away, but Adam’s here, so pretty Ronan lets himself be pulled back under, careless and silent in sin.

Solid muscle presses against Ronan’s stomach—it’s Adam’s, defined by necessity, and if Ronan closed his eyes now, he could picture the way his muscles constrict and relax every time he moves, every time he breathes. The soft, light hairs on Adam’s arm tickle as he slides it around Ronan’s neck, pulling him close. His mouth is right by his ear, and it’s as hot as the sheets covering them.

Ronan needs to come up for air, but he’d rather drown than remove himself from Adam’s hold. He turns his head, kisses Adam’s cheek, and feels rewarded when Adam shivers and presses himself up on his elbows to roll on top of Ronan.

‘Be quiet,’ Adam mumbles, and kisses his mouth. Ronan opens up to him immediately, enthusiastically, and wraps his arms around Adam’s middle. He’s so warm, so solid, Ronan feels dizzy with desire. It’s been too long, way too long, and he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to remain quiet when Adam’s so tender with him, so incredibly enticing that Ronan wonders how the hell he’s expected to refrain from letting Gansey and Blue in the next room know what exactly they’re getting up to in theirs.

‘I don’t think I can,’ Ronan says against his lips, into his mouth. Adam kisses him again.

‘Try,’ he responds, and then there’s one of his perfect hands cupping his dick and Ronan’s already panting, hopelessly straining his neck when he wants to keep kissing Adam but Adam’s moving to drop his face into the crook of Ronan’s neck.

‘Parrish,’ Ronan whispers. ‘Adam. Come back here. I need—’

‘Shh,’ Adam breathes against his throat, and slips his fingers behind Ronan’s dick. They flutter around his balls, press against his hole.

‘Fuck.’

‘_Shh_.’

Ronan whines, and it’s so fucking embarrassing he slides his hands up Adam’s back and presses them to his face, shielding him from view. He feels his cheeks heating up underneath his palms. Adam presses up to mouth at the curve of Ronan’s biceps, lightly biting the soft pale skin there.

Ronan’s legs fall apart, and he’s pulling his knees up a bit to trap Adam between them. The sole of his right foot brushes Adam’s left calf, and Adam elbows one of Ronan’s arms to the side and, in the process, removing one hand from where it’d hidden Ronan’s face. Instead, Adam’s hand’s cupping his cheek now, turning Ronan’s head so he can’t help but look back at Adam, and then he’s being kissed, gently, filthily, hotly. Adam’s tongue slips into his mouth immediately, and Ronan can’t do anything to prevent the husky moan he’s letting out.

Adam presses closer, removes his hand from where it’s rested against Ronan’s ass, and hooks it behind Ronan’s knee instead, pulling it up to line his dick up with Ronan’s hole. He’s hard and throbbing against him, and Ronan exhales on a breathy laugh that brushes Adam’s cheek.

‘There’s no way,’ Ronan says. ‘No way I’m gonna be able to keep quiet, fuck.’

Adam grins at him, and it’s brilliant, so fucking bright and reckless that all Ronan can do is stare at him, powerless to his beauty and vivacity.

‘I wanna fuck you,’ Adam tells him.

Ronan rolls his hips down against Adam’s dick. It catches against his hole, but it’s not enough for it to slip in—it is enough to make Ronan flush, though. ‘No shit.’

The bed squeaks with all the movement.

‘Why’d we agree to this fucking road trip?’ Adam asks.

‘Fucking Gansey,’ Ronan agrees.

Adam grimaces at him, but his expressions turns slack the moment Ronan pushes himself up and Adam down, switching their positions. He’s wide-eyed, watching him with that glittering in his eyes Ronan has had wet dreams about ever since he’d first seen it,

Ronan supports his weight with a hand flat on Adam’s heaving chest, and reaches behind himself to wrap his other hand around Adam’s dick, his thumb circling around the dripping head. He shoots Adam an arrogant smirk, although it’s a little imperfect around the edges, weak with want rushing through his body and his own arousal.

‘I’ve been thinking about this all day,’ he admits. ‘You. Been thinking about you. ’s all I ever think about anymore.’

‘Bullshit,’ Adam says, but his cheeks are tinted with that pretty soft pink Ronan only ever gets to see when they’re like this, crazy with lust and free with each other.

Ronan shakes his head as he sinks down slightly, letting Adam’s dick slide up and down between his cheeks. He’s got his palm pressed to its side so that it stays there, and his lips are parted, tongue darting out to lick the corner of his mouth.

‘Parrish,’ he says, quietly, reverently. He feels like he might be blaspheming. He doesn’t think he cares. And then he doesn’t think anything at all because he’s lowering his upper body and kissing Adam, tasting every inch of him and shuddering every time Adam does a particularly wicked thing with his tongue.

Suddenly he’s on his back again, Adam crawling above him, and then there’s a lubed finger circling his hole, pressing in, and a dry hand covering his mouth, and Ronan closes his eyes, exhales and inhales again. He twitches when Adam’s fingers disappear and get replaced by his dick, thick and heavy against him, and it’s so fucking perfect when it presses inside that Ronan squeezes his eyes shut and arches his back.

‘Fuck,’ Adam pants. ‘Fuck, Ronan.’

Ronan hums into his palm. His hands slide across the bed, seeking something to hold onto when Adam starts thrusting, and then he’s balls-deep and Ronan gives up and wraps his hand around the wrist near his mouth. He tugs until Adam lets go of him, and angles Adam’s hand so he can suck his thumb into his mouth instead. He’s breathing heavily through his nose and sucking on his thumb, circling his tongue around the jutting bone, the tan skin.

Adam lets out a soft sound, and then he’s rougher, harder, faster. Ronan’s overwhelmed with how good it feels; his thighs are shaking and there’s heat already pooling deep in the pit of his stomach, so much blood rushing south that he doesn’t even know how it’s still possible for him to form somewhat coherent thoughts. He’s so turned on and so in love, so incredibly head over heels that his emotions are going haywire, and he’s crying. He’s fucking crying and he doesn’t even care.

Adam’s leaning down, kissing his tears away. He’s so gentle, and it’s contrasting with how fast he’s still fucking Ronan, and Ronan doesn’t know if it’s that or something else, but he’s coming so much and so hard that there’s come ending up near his chin, but it doesn’t matter because Adam’s mouth is there, too, and his mouth is open and his tongue hot and he’s fucking licking Ronan’s come up, swallowing it down, and then he’s still to kissing, biting and licking his collarbone.

Ronan’s so fucking in love.

He allows Adam to pull his thumb out of his mouth, but only so that he can direct his face up to his instead, kissing him, tasting himself, and muffling Adam’s groans as he’s coming, too, and so fucking beautiful with his dick so deep in Ronan, painting him from the inside, that it makes Ronan feel raw, open and vulnerable in a way he only ever lets himself be with Adam. It’s a heady feeling, to have someone to be so intimate with, and not have them run away.

‘Shit,’ Adam moans, and all Ronan can do in response is laugh helplessly.


End file.
